The Secret Romance
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: Join Austin and Ally as they attempt to keep their relationship hidden. How do they accomplish this? Sneaking around and a whole heap of lying. Short multi-chap! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!


**The Secret Romance**

**Join Austin and Ally as they attempt to keep their relationship hidden. How do they accomplish this? Sneaking around and a whole heap of lying. Short multi-chap! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply** **to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 1**

Austin's POV

"Another successful team Austin and Ally meeting. Wouldn't you say so guys?" Trish said, rather smugly, a satisfied grin resting on her face.

We clambered into the practice room, immediately struck by the artful vicinity, the very air breathing creativity. Dez headed straight for the fridge, regardless of the fact we had just eaten. Trish was standing in the very centre of the room, her dark irises scanning what I often deemed as 'trivial' information on her phone. I stood to Ally's left, slightly behind her, our backs to the door. The golden skin of my arm lingered against the creamy complexion of her own arm. My fingers twitched as I resisted the urge to intertwine our digits, have them loop with each other, our palms caressing. I yearned for her succulent, satin skin against mine.

"It may have been even more successful if you had considered inviting the two individuals the aforementioned team are representing." Ally replied, her voice almost reprimanding but a teasing smile adorned her features and a passionate flame sparkled in the chasm of her irises.

Man, she's so cute when she's like that. Who am I kidding, Ally is cute no matter what she does. Unless she's angry, then she's... well, hot.

Really hot.

I shook my head, escaping my trance due to the hypnotic girl to my right.

"Eh, you'll get over it." Trish shrugged and Ally cast her look of disbelief. "Besides, you found out eventually." She flippantly remarked.

"Only due to the fact that we just happened to be there." As soon as the words had tumbled from her mouth, both Ally and myself tensed dramatically, begging Trish wouldn't question our presence at the restaurant.

"Oh well." Trish merely shrugged again, as nonchalant as ever. The two of us relaxed, exhaling heavily. "But speaking of which, what were the two of you doing in a fancy restaurant... On your own?" Trish questioned, eye-brow quirked in equal parts curiosity, confusion and suspicion.

Ally and I glanced at each other, panic splaying across my features and reflecting in hers. Dez had stopped gazing in adoration at the sandwich he had just constructed and Trish was no longer consumed by her phone, placing it gently on the piano. Both ginger and dark haired teens gazing expectantly at us.

"We were just there as friends." I replied hurriedly, wincing at my defensive response. Trish's brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"Really?" Trish questioned incredulously.

"Ye-Yeah! I mean. W-What's wrong with two friends going out to a fancy restaurant together. I mean, what's unusual in that?" My voice; an octave to high, alerting the two to my lie.

"Whatever." Trish replied, clearly having lost interest, glancing at her watch. I sighed in relief and I cast a swift glance at Ally, smirking sinuously at her. Her whole body vibrated and I loved that I could do that to her, that she reacted to every little thing I did. "I need to get home. Hey, doofus?" Trish called, turning her head to glare at the redhead. "Give me a lift." She demanded before turning on her heel and flouncing our of the practice room.

Ally's and my gaze followed her movements as she exited, turning to look at Dez who gazed bewildered at the inanimate wooden object before shrugging, sandwich still in hand and retracing Trish's previous steps. He saluted us with a friendly "See ya" before including, in a typical Dez manner: "if you see Shelly, my pet tortoise, call me IMMEDIATELY!" before abandoning the practice room and closing the door behind him.

Ally shook her head lightly, a small smile decorating her face at the endeavours of her pale pigmented friend. She glided over to the soundboard, busying herself by de-cluttering the petit room. I watched her briefly before turning and locking the door silently, a mischievous gleam sparking in the depths of my irises as I turned back around.

Her petit frame was slightly tilted over the soundboard and my naughty eyes couldn't refuse the lure of her backside. I strolled over to the beautiful brunette before pressing my front into her back. My hands caressed her hips, pulling her into me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as the delicious curve of her backside curled intimately into my crotch.

Ally gasped, dropping the items that were once in her arms instantly, but I cared not as they clattered onto the soundboard, the occasional disc rolling onto the floor. Her torso straightened and her back collided into my chest. I could smell the luscious strawberry scent of her caramel tresses and my hand slunk stealthily up her body to play with a lock of her silken hair.

I leaned forward, aligning my lips a whisper away from her ear.

"Thank God they're gone Ally. I've been waiting to... touch you all afternoon." I breathed huskily, a shiver traveling down her spine. I allowed my hand that caressed her hip to journey further south, tantalisingly close to her...

"What are you waiting for then? Touch me baby." Ally purred, a feline lilt in her seductive voice.

I groaned into her ear before turning her around and slamming her against the soundboard. A gasp escaped her but before she could utter anything I pressed my lips to hers. Our lips intertwining as my tongue dove deftly into her mouth, kneading her slick, steamy and sticky muscle, my tongue rippling against hers as I explored every contour of her mouth.

I pressed my body into hers, exclaiming my situation, vying desperately to display to her what she does to me, the reaction her sensuality had on my body. My hips caressed hers as our mouths opened and closed, creating a tingling in my fingertips.

The diminutive vicinity rapidly increasing in temperature, our moulded bodies creating a sultry undulation to travel through the torrid air as it clung to our bodies. I felt a heat prickle the back of my neck and journey around my entire body, my blood boiling with an indescribable desire.

There was a resounding 'SMACK' as the connection between our lips concluded.

"I will baby. Count on it." I whispered, my voice husky and hoarse before reconnecting our lips. My vexatious hands traced the feminine curves of her fantastic figure, kneading, massaging and groping her succulent skin and ripe flesh. Ally moaned continuously into my mouth, swallowing her pleasured mewls. I pressed my body closer into hers, our intimate contours moulding deliciously as I eliminated the tiny space between us.

Ally's hands journeyed to my platinum locks, strands of golden hair slipping through her fingers like minuscule granules of sand. I nibbled on her plump bottom lip and in reaction to my stimulus, my brunette beauty tugged on my hair. A shiver rippled down my spine, my husky hazel irises rolling back into my head.

'God the things she does to me.' I mused to myself.

"Austin." Ally moaned breathlessly and a guttural growl escaped my mouth, enjoying my name tumbling from her lips.

Suddenly, the sound of the door handle jiggling had the intimate connection between our lips brake. I jumped away from Ally, attempting to set a friendly distance between us.

I glanced over at her, noticing the tempting sight of a flustered Ally Dawson, her lips swollen, hair ruffled and dress hitched slightly further up her thighs. Her breathing was erratic, as was mine and her cheeks were reminiscing in a pink hue.

I bit my lip to stifle the moan that implored to escape my mouth at the wondrous sight of my girlfriend.

"AUSTIN! ALLY! Open the damn door." Trish impatient cry had me leaping into action. Both Ally and myself eradicating the wrinkles on our clothes and smoothing out the kinks in our hair before I rushed to unlock and open the door.

"What on earth took you so long?" Trish's thunderous voice erupted into the room as Austin came face to face with the deadly glare.

Suddenly her features morphed into a look of suspicion and bewilderment.

"And why was the door locked?" She questioned, her brow furrowed.

"W-We just di-didn't want to be disrupted whilst, whilst writing a song." I stuttered, shoving my hands into my pockets in order to veil and fight my sudden compulsion to wring them nervously.

"Riiight." Trish replied disbelievingly. "So that's why the piano lid is closed and the bench is currently unoccupied."

I opened my mouth, intending to quell her suspicion. Ally however beat me to it.

"Trish, we were just attempting a new technique of writing. Most contemporary writers use it now." Ally lied convincingly, a stern look in her gaze, almost daring Trish to question her.

'Jesus, Ally Dawson, lying. I must be rubbing off on her...'

'Fuck. I was rubbing against her mere moments ago.' I clasped my lower lip with my teeth, denying the groan that attempted to tumble from my lips.

"Okay. Okay. I just came to grab my phone." Trish replied, slipping into the practice room, grabbing her mobile which she had left before turning and walking to the door. Before exiting she gave us one last, lingering look of suspicion before hollering a 'See you later,' and racing out of the store.

"Do you think she suspects anything." Ally asked nervously, her teeth nibbling in her ravishing, ripe red lower lip and I found myself enticed by the action. I quickly shook myself from my trance before sending a reassuring smile in Ally's direction.

"I'm sure she doesn't, but just incase we'll have to be more careful from now on." I replied and Ally looked both equal parts amused and mortified.

"We. As in regarding yourself and myself. Lets not forget, Moon, who started that." Ally cried but I knew she wasn't mad from the glint of humour present in her eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll be more careful next time." I replied, holding up my hands in surrender.

"Good." She responded, a sexy little grin delicately curving her sensual lips. "Now, we better start on this song." Ally flounced towards the piano, but before she could take more than two steps I had encircled my large hand around her petit wrist, pulling her into me, her back whispering against my chest, the curve of her backside lingering against my crotch.

"But can you really blame me when I have a girlfriend as sexy as you. A girlfriend who turns me on so fucking much." I breathed against her neck, my lips brushing her succulent, satin skin. I heard her breath hitch and I smirked at the effect I had on her. "And I know you liked what I was doing to you Miss Dawson."

My hands rested on her waist, running up and down, eliciting shivers to embrace her body. She turned her head to gaze at me over her shoulder. Her mocha irises luring me into her potent depths.

"Really? Cause I don't quite remember." She paused briefly for a second in order to bring her mouth millimetres from my own, her lips brushing against mine. "Perhaps you should remind me Mr Moon." Her sultry whisper lingered against my lips.

"Certainly, Miss Dawson."

**There's the first chapter. I'm not sure how there will be. Possibly, six, seven or eight. Maybe. This is just a bit of fun for you guys to read. So I hope you like it. Please let me know by reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**If your interested I have a story called Best Friends Sister. It is Auslly I can guarantee you that so go check it out.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
